A Crime of Love
by angelsinstead
Summary: A Search for Tomorrow Fanfiction - How will Warren remedy his most terrible mistake?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

Her tears matched the rain as it splattered in heavy drops upon the windshield. In her urgency to get to Warren, she was running all of the red lights. She had to stop him. She had to get there before...

*Ohhh God,* Wendy was thinking. *Has it already happened? Has Warren already slept with Suzie?*

As those thoughts assaulted her, she sped out on the highway. She had to get to Suzie's Aunt Jo's cabin as fast as she possibly could... before Warren reconnected with Suzie... before he made another terrible mistake.

A day about two months prior came to mind as tears continued to blur Wendy's vision. How could Warren have been so cruel? He had loved her... or he had said that he had- but when she had went to him with news of her pregnancy, Warren had been livid. In fact, he was so angry, he had barely been able to speak.

What the hell did he expect?

They'd been having an affair for months. He had practically seduced her... and when she discovered she was carrying his child, suddenly he couldn't be bothered. Suddenly he was no longer madly in love.

 _"Warren, we need to talk," Wendy said as she walked into his office at the club._

 _"What is it, Wendy?" he asked. "I'm a busy man."_

 _He was sitting at his desk. It was piled up with mountains of paperwork. That was the main reason he had hired Wendy to help him. He was up to his eyeballs trying to manage his business. He was a difficult man... and no one could get along with him. He had fired most of the help and the rest had run away in fear. Now it was just Wendy and Ringo who were working for him at the club._

 _Wendy rolled her eyes as she seated herself on the edge of his desk. She was wearing a tight purple skirt and a form-fitting silk top. Her curvaceous body was a definite distraction. Warren couldn't help but run gaze up and down her legs._

 _"What the hell?" he said with a scowl. Wendy couldn't tell if his groan was one of pleasure or pain._

 _"I heard from the doctor, Warren," Wendy said._

 _She paused a moment, letting those words sink in. She undoubtedly had her lover's attention. Warren Carter was a busy man, alright. He not only had Wendy, the woman he'd been making love to so passionately for the past few months, he also had Suzie. Suzie was Wendy's best friend, who also happened to be Warren's wife._

 _"I'm pregnant," she told him._

 _He didn't say a word, but a muscle appeared to be twitching in his jaw. He did not speak. He just stared at her._

 _If looks could kill..._

 _"You're lying," he finally growled._

 _"Why would I lie about that? Warren, I am pregnant. I am having your child."_

 _They stared at each other for the longest time. Neither one said a word. She wanted him to be happy. She wanted him to take her into his arms._

 _"This can't be happening," he said._

 _"It is. We are having a child," Wendy said as she gave him a little smile. "'I'm having your baby, Warren. Warren Carter Junior."_

 _"Don't say that," he said. He suddenly exploded. She had never seen him that angry before... at least not at her._

 _"Warren-."_

 _"No, Wendy. You have to get rid of it."_

 _Wendy was horrified. She went completely frozen when she heard those words. Surely he didn't mean it! He had said he loved her. He had said -._

 _She tried not to cry. She wouldn't cry. She refused to let him see her tears._

 _As she fought her emotions, she did the only thing she could. "Warren, you need a child," she said as her voice nearly broke. She was pleading with him._

 _*Please want me,* she was thinking. *Please want our child.*_

 _"The last thing I need is a kid. I already have a wife... and I don't need a kid,' he said cruelly. "I said: GET RID OF IT!"_

 _Wendy didn't stay to hear another word. She hopped off of his desk. She left his office and she didn't come back. For several days, she stayed away._

 _It was three weeks later when he called. She had been lying down in her bedroom in the dark. She hadn't wanted to see anyone. She had stayed completely isolated._

 _"Did you do it?" he was asking on the phone._

 _"Do what?"_

 _"Did you get rid of it?"_

 _A blank expression crossed Wendy's face. "Of course I did," she said venomously. "You said you didn't want it."_

 _"Are you coming back to the club? I need you, Wendy."_

 _"Go to hell," she said. "Take care of things yourself."_

 _With those words, she had hung up the phone. She had gone entirely numb. She didn't scream and she didn't break things. Instead, she crawled into her bed, pulling the covers up to her neck. It hurt as if her heart had been severed from her chest. How could he have been so cruel?_

 _How could Warren Carter hurt her this way? She had vowed she'd never let him. She had fallen so hard and so fast._

 _How could she been such a fool?_

She had tried to go on without him. She did her best to move on with her life, but then her mother had told her the news. Warren was trying to work things out with his wife. Warren had gone back to Suzie. He was going with Suzie on a romantic getaway at her aunt's cabin. Wendy had to stop him. She had to tell him the truth.

She couldn't let him sleep with Suzie again, not when his heart belonged to her. She was sure that under his rough and angry exterior, there was love in Warren's heart. His heart beat for her; she was sure of it. She was determined to make him admit it.

As she drove on through the rain, Wendy said aloud, *I am coming for you, Warren Carter. Be ready.*

~*~o~*~

Meanwhile, at Jo's cabin, Warren stood on the rustic wooden porch. The rain was falling heavily, soaking his shirt. He couldn't believe that he had done it - slept with Suzie again. He had sworn he would never return to his wife, but he had lost Wendy, the only one he had ever truly cared for. He was hurting and in need of comforting. With Wendy gone, Warren was trying to make his rocky relationship better with his wife.

After having sex with Suzie, Warren had wandered outside. He couldn't hold her and cuddle her. Not when he was thinking of _her_.

He was thinking of that fateful day- the one when she told him she was carrying his child.

 _"I'm pregnant," Wendy said._

 _He wasn't able to speak. Pregnant? Wendy was carrying his baby?!_

 _Warren had always wanted a child, but Suzie had refused to get pregnant. She told him it was too soon. It was one of the many things they hadn't agreed on._

 _As much as he longed for it, he feared that it would interfere with his plans. If he didn't have Suzie's trust fund, he was going to lose the club. The club was his only means of success. If he lost the club, he'd lose all the power that he was craving. Power was like a drug to him. He craved it more than Wendy. He craved it more than sex._

 _"You're lying," he said in a growl._

 _"Why would I lie about that? Warren, I am pregnant. I am having your child."_

 _They stared at each other as the gravity of it hit Warren like a ton of bricks. Pregnant. Wendy was pregnant. And for a moment, he felt happy. Incredibly ecstatic... but then reality struck. It struck him hard as it slapped him in the face._

 _"This can't be happening," he said._

 _"It is. We are having a child," Wendy said as she gave him a little smile. "I'm having your baby, Warren. Warren Carter Junior."_

 _"Don't say that," he said, becoming suddenly angry, He was about to explode._

 _"Warren-."_

 _"No, Wendy. You have to get rid of it."_

 _"Warren, you need a child," she said as her voice nearly broke._

 _"The last thing I need is a kid. I already have a wife... and I don't need a kid,' he said cruelly. "I said: GET RID OF IT!"_

 _Wendy quickly hopped off his desk. She left his office and she didn't come back._

He had lost her because he had been an ass. As he recalled that fateful day, his tears mingled with the rain. It fell upon his cheeks. If he could take it back, he would. If only he could have saved their child... but he had been a terrible coward.

*She hates me,* he thought. And he didn't even blame her.

She couldn't hate him more than he hated himself.

~*~o~*~

As she was speeding down the highway, her tears continued to flow. They burned and stung at her amethyst eyes. The rain was falling so heavily upon the windshield; Wendy could barely see. She didn't see the stop sign. All she saw was the headlights of a truck as it slammed into her from the side.

Her car was tossed across the roadway as Wendy let out a loud and painful scream. Her car crashed into a tree as Wendy went silent. The rain was pounding relentlessly against the broken windshield.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

"Wendy, are you alright? Wendy, please, speak to me!" a voice called out.

Kristin Carter had come upon the accident. The man in the truck was dead. He had died instantly. She rushed to the car that was twisted around a tree. What she saw inside had made her gasp. It was Wendy. Warren's Wendy! Kristin had been sure that for months they had been having an affair. But Warren never shared the intimate parts of his life with his sister. In fact, Warren hardly shared anything at all. Then one day, Wendy wasn't around the club much anymore. She and Warren had seemed to have gone their separate ways.

What was Wendy doing here... so close to Suzie's Aunt Jo's cabin? Suzie and Warren had gone on a romantic get-away for the weekend. Warren claimed he wanted to make amends with his wife. Kristin knew he didn't love her- he just wanted Suzie's hefty trust fund. Her older brother was an idiot... but even so, she loved him. He was all she had ever had. Their parents had abandoned them with their stern grandfather when they were nine and six years old. It hadn't been a happy childhood. So much loss had given Warren a tough exterior. He was a difficult man to love.

Wendy opened her eyes, but she could not see. All she could hear was the rain as it was pounding against the car. A voice was speaking. She knew that voice, but she panicked because she had lost her vision. She wasn't aware of what was obstructing her vision. She had blood running into her eyes. She had sustained a head injury. A nasty gash was bleeding upon her forehead.

"Ohhh God, Wendy. You're going to need stitches," the woman said. "We have to get you out of there. The car could explode at any minute. Can you walk?"

Wendy suddenly realized who had come to her rescue. It was Kristin, Warren's younger sister. "Kristin," Wendy said weakly. There was blood... so much blood. And Wendy wasn't just bleeding from her forehead.

There was blood _everywhere_. Then she realized what was happening. "My baby!" Wendy gasped.

"Baby? What baby?!" Kristin asked, but Wendy couldn't answer. She had gone unconscious. The shock and pain were just too much.

Kristin could smell gasoline. It was just a matter of minutes before the car exploded. She had to get Wendy to safety and she had to do it _now_. If she didn't act fast, Wendy would surely die!

She felt the adrenaline pumping through her as she wrenched open the car door. She reached inside, grasping Wendy and tugging her from the mangled wreckage of the car. With all her strength, she managed to drag Wendy to safety. She didn't stop for anything- she was completely unaware of the blood, the pouring rain, and Wendy's injuries. Her only goal was to save Wendy's life.

Minutes later, Kristin sheltered Wendy with her own body when the car burst into flames. Thankfully, they were far enough away. She noticed then that Wendy was shivering. She was bleeding. There was so much blood that Kristin was soaked in it.

"Ohhh God, Wendy. You're hurt bad. I need to get you to the hospital," Kristin said as she looked at Wendy in horror.

"It hurts," Wendy moaned, going in and out of conscious. "Please... Tell Warren..."

"Tell Warren what?" Kristin asked, holding Wendy as the rain fell down on them, washing away some of the blood.

"Tell him I love him," Wendy whispered.

*I _knew_ it!* Kristin was thinking. *I am going to KILL my brother!*


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

Kristin Carter stayed by Wendy's side during the ambulance ride to the hospital. She held Wendy's small, pale hand in hers as the sirens blared into her ears. Kristin hoped and prayed they made it there in time. Never in her life had she seen so much blood or destruction. The EMTs were working on Wendy frantically, trying to stop the bleeding, but it couldn't be quenched. As they wrapped Wendy's head in gauze, bright-red blood soaked through the bandages. Wendy kept moaning in pain as they tried to save her life.

It seemed like hours before they finally arrived at the hospital and Wendy was taken inside on a gurney into the ER. Kristin stood in the hallway, covered in Wendy's blood. She was shivering from the cold as she ran to the nearest phone. Her fingers were trembling as she dialed Brian, Wendy's brother and her own past love. Because of Warren, she and Brian had broken up over a year ago. Since that tragic day, she and Brian had hardly spoken a word, although in their hearts, they still had strong feelings for each other. How would Kristin tell Brian about the accident that had happened to Wendy? And how would he react when he realized Warren was to blame? Warren and Brian already despised one another... and sadly, Kristin knew that was what had driven Warren to Wendy's bed. He had wanted to hurt Wendy's brother. When Kristin had gotten pregnant with Brian's child, Warren had been furious. He didn't think Brian was good enough for his little sister. He demanded that Kristin break off her relationship with Brian, but Kristin refused.

 _"I love him!" Kristin said as Warren scowled his disapproval._

 _"But he's not good enough for you. How will he ever take care of you... let alone a kid?" Warren yelled._

 _"Brian has a job!" Kristin cried out._

 _"He's worthless. He's no good!"_

 _To Warren it was all about wealth and power, just like their grandfather. How Kristin had hated the man who raised them. How could Warren have turned out like the unloving and cantankerous man who had been their grandfather? Where was the tender big brother that Kristin had always loved?_

 _Tears were streaming down Kristin's pale face. "Warren, I love Brian... and I am having his baby!"_

 _"Over my dead body!" Warren vowed._

 _Not even two months later, Warren had seduced Brian's little sister. Warren had taken Wendy on a "business trip" and he came back triumphant, Wendy was now his lover. Brian reacted violently and one night at the club, Brian showed up, drunk and eager to teach Warren Carter a lesson for corrupting his little sister._

 _"How dare you do that? You're a married man!" Brian screamed as he confronted Warren._

 _"You got my little sister pregnant. The turn-about is fair-play. You're not good enough for Kristin. You stay out of her bed... and I'll stay out of Wendy's," Warren said with an evil glare._

 _"You're a sick bastard. I love Kristin and there's no way I-."_

 _Warren's fist landed into Brian's jaw. Watching in horror, Kristin tried to stop the violent fight between her brother and the man she loved. In the process, she fell to the floor, injured far more than the two men who were fighting brutally over her honor. She ended up miscarrying her baby that awful night._

 _She was in the hospital, crying her eyes out, so sad at the turn of events. In the meantime, Warren and Brian were in the hallway where they were sharing heated words. "Stay away from Kristin... or I'll make you sorry," Warren warned._

 _"Why? What will you do?"_

 _"Whatever I have to do to protect Kristin."_

 _"What about Wendy? She's my sister and I have to protect HER," Brian stated._

 _"Wendy is mine now. Completely and totally mine. There's no way you're breaking us up."_

 _"But if your wife finds out..."_

 _"She already suspects."_

 _"You're a sick bastard. You think you can have your cake and eat it, too?"_

 _"I can. I can have Wendy... and I can have Suzie, too. No one's going to stop me."_

 _"You'll be the one who's sorry," Brian said in warning. With those words, he left the hallway and went in to comfort Kristin._

 _Kristin had been heartbroken about the loss of the baby, but after that day, Warren made her relationship with Brian impossible. "If you want him to live, you'll break up with him," Warren said to his sister._

 _"You're threatening Brian's life?" Kristin said with tears in her bright blue eyes._

 _"He doesn't deserve you."_

 _"He's a good man... and I love him."_

 _"Love isn't everything."_

 _"You're falling in love with Wendy," Kristin countered._

 _"I am not!" Warren shouted._

 _"You totally are. You can't stay away from her. You sneak away from your wife every night so you can..."_

 _"Dammit! Everyone in Henderson can't know!" Warren cried out. "If Suzie leaves me, I'll lose her trust fund... and I'll lose the club."_

 _"You're going to lose everything, Warren... and when you do, I won't feel a bit sorry for you," Kristin said tearfully._

Everything went stale for Kristin and Brian... and it was all Warren's fault. He forced his hand and for months, Kristin had been in mourning, not only after the loss of her child... but also for Brian, whom she still loved. Now she had to tell Brian the awful and terrible news. She had to tell him what had happened to Wendy.

Brian picked up the phone, completely caught off-guard by the hour of the call. He'd been drinking again. He'd been doing that a lot after having lost Kristin. But as he pressed the phone to his ear, he heard her voice on the line. He could tell she had been crying.

"Kristin, what's wrong?" Brian asked in concern.

"Ohhhh, Brian... there's been a terrible accident. Wendy... Wendy's in the hospital," Kristin explained. "It's bad, Brian. You better get here fast..."

"What the hell? How...?" Brian started to ask, but then he decided to get the the hospital right away, then ask his questions later.

"I'll be right there," he said before he hung up the phone.

Brian called a cab as he knew that he had been drinking far too much to safely drive. His mom didn't need or deserve two kids in the hospital. Wendy being injured was bad enough.

Meanwhile, Kristin was on the phone again, frantically dialing. This time, she was calling her brother, Warren Carter.

Warren had just stepped into the cabin, totally soaked from the rain. Thankfully, Suzie was still in the bed, fast asleep. She didn't hear as he spoke on the phone.

"Hello," Warren said, surprised that someone could be calling. It was just bit after midnight.

"Warren, it's Kristin," she said as her voice trembled.

"Kristin, is everything okay?" he asked. "Did... did something happen?"

"Yes, Warren, something did. Something terrible. You gotta get to the hospital."

"What happened? What's wrong?" Warren demanded.

"It's Wendy. She's been in a car accident... and she's hurt bad..."

Kristin couldn't get any further words out. Her brother had already hung up the phone. Without a single word to his wife, Warren rushed outside and headed for his car. As the rain fell heavily upon the windshield, Warren backed out of the drive.

Wendy! She was hurt! _She needed him!_ He had to get there FAST!


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

Thank God it was Warren who showed up at the hospital before Brian even though he wasn't even in Henderson. He sped all the way to the hospital from the cabin, coming across the scene of the accident in the process. It was a miracle anyone survived such a destructive wreck. _What the hell had Wendy been doing?! Had she been trying to come to him at the cabin? Did she want him back? Was she trying to stop him before he resumed his relationship with Suzie?_ So many questions and so few answers.

Meanwhile, Brian was detained as he waited for the cab. He was far too drunk to drive. I didn't need another DUI. He'd already gotten two in the last two years. Drinking was his vice and he knew that Warren Carter considered his problem with alcohol and lack of financial success the reason he was unsuitable for Kristin. Just hearing Kristin's voice had set his heart thumping and not just because she had told him that Wendy had been injured. Brian still carried a torch for Kristin. He always would. His past love had been Suzie, until Warren had taken her from him, but the love he had for Suzie had been an innocent one. His love with Kristin had been **everything** \- so much happiness and passion. Since their break-up, his drinking had become so much worse. All he wanted was Kristin back. Was there still a chance for them?

As the cab finally arrived to take him to the hospital and his younger sister's side, he knew he had to concentrate on Wendy and deal with his feelings for Kristin later. Wendy had be be alright! He couldn't lose his precious sister.

Warren rushed into the hospital, meeting his sister Kristin in the corridor. Kristin's clothes were soaked with blood. "Ohhh my God!" Warren gasped. "Are you...?"

"No, Warren. I'm not hurt. This blood is Wendy's. Every drop of it."

Warren's eyes widened in horror. How could anyone lose that much blood and survive? Wendy! He had to get to her! He had to see her **now**!

"Where is she?" Warren demanded. "I need to see her."

"You can't. She's in the ER and they are trying to save her... " Kristin explained. "Her and the baby."

"Baby?" Warren choked out.

"Yes, Wendy's pregnant... but I guess you knew that- considering you are the father," Kristin said accusingly.

"No, no..." Warren denied, completely confused at his sister's words. "She said she was getting an abortion."

"I guess she didn't."

Warren's heart thumped with a wild crash inside his chest. Wendy was still pregnant?! She hadn't gone through with the abortion? An instant of great relief bombarded him, followed by incredible sorrow. Wendy might be losing their child now... at that very moment! He had to get to her NOW! He had to tell her how he felt about her! He had to set everything straight.

But he couldn't. When he tried to run into the double doors leading to the ER, an orderly stopped him. "You can't go in there," the man said gruffly.

"Why not? I need to see Wendy!" Warren bellowed.

"She's lost a lot of blood... She needs a transfusion and she is barely hanging on..."

"The baby?" Warren asked in voice full of torture.

"Wait right here," the orderly said as he went through the doors, returning to the ER where they were frantically working on Wendy.

Warren collapsed against the wall, his forehead hitting the tile. "This is all my fucking fault!" he shouted.

He looked at his sister, his eyes bright with sorrow. "I know what she was doing... I know why she had that wreck," he said. "It was because of me."

"Damn right it was," Kristin said without an ounce of sympathy. "I told you that you were going to lose everything, Warren... and I don't feel a bit sorry for you."

"I can't lose Wendy!"

"She told me... she told me to tell you something," Kristin said, finally taking pity on her brother.

"What was it?" Warren asked, hanging on to just a thread of hope.

"She said to tell you that she loves you."

When he heard those words, Warren Carter broke down. He cried like a lost and beaten child. He cried all those sorrowed tears he never cried when his grandfather had cruelly punished him and mistreated him for all the years of his childhood. He cried for everything lost and all the terrible things he had done and said.

"I don't deserve her... or her love," Warren finally said in a pain-filled voice.

"Why she loves you, I cannot fathom. You have a WIFE, Warren. Suzie's best friend. How's Suzie gonna react when she finds out about your affair... and that Wendy's carrying your child?"

"I don't give a damn! All I care about Wendy... Wendy and the baby- MY baby," Warren said as his heart was breaking. He just needed to get to her. He just needed to hold Wendy. He prayed he'd have the chance. If only he had a chance to tell her he was sorry. He'd been a fool. A terrible fool.

As she saw her brother collapse into a chair as though he had no more strength to even stand, Kristin realized she'd been right all along. Warren WAS in love with Wendy. Maybe Wendy was the key to bring her big brother back - her TRUE wonderful and loving brother - the one with a soul, not the money and power-grabbing freak that had taken over own her brother's body after he'd gained the club.

"Brian's gonna kill you, you know that, right?" Kristin warned. As she said the words, Brian stepped into the hospital, urgent to see his sister and find out her fate.

He was stumbling slightly from the booze he had consumed when he met up with Kristin in the hallway along with Warren who had crumbled into a nearby chair. "What is going on here?" he said as he stared at Kristin and Warren. "Where the hell is Wendy? What happened?"

Then he glared into Warren's eyes. "And what do _you_ have to do with this?"

"You're drunk," Warren said, rolling his eyes. "I have nothing to say to you."

"Kristin, tell me what's going on," Brian implored.

"Your sister is was in a car wreck. She's in the ER right now... fighting for her life."

Before anymore explanation, Brian's fist met Warren's face, bloodying his nose. "She's hurt because of you, _ASSHOLE_!" Brian yelled. " **You** did this!"

"Yeah, I did," Warren said softly as he wiped away the blood. "But I swear, I am gonna make it right. As soon as I see her... I promise; I will make it right."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

When Wendy awakened, every single cell ached within her body. A doctor stood over her, speaking to her in a soothing voice. "Don't try to move," he warned. "Just lie incredibly still. You've been in an horrific accident."

Suddenly, it all came flooding back to her - the car wreck, the bleeding, and her many painful injuries. It was all a blur. She didn't remember the ambulance ride or arriving at the hospital. All she remembered was the crash. Where had she been going? WHY had she been driving on such a dark and dreary night?

 **Warren**! She had been trying to get to Warren. She HAD to stop him before he reconciled with Suzie, before he slept with his wife... but she never made it to Jo's cabin. Instead, she hadn't seen the stop sign or the headlights of the truck. Tragically, she had been involved in a deadly accident.

"Ohhh God," she moaned, her body quaking as she was overcome with incredible pain and shock.

"Ms. Wilkins, you suffered from a concussion. We had to sew up a bleeding gash upon your forehead. You also have many other scrapes and bruises. Your left wrist is broken and..." The doctor went on and on about Wendy's various injuries, but she wasn't really listening... not truly. She suddenly realized, she had barely escaped with her very life.

It was then that she remembered that another tiny life had also hung in the balance... or had that precious glow been snuffed out just like a fragile candle?!

" **My baby**!" Wendy screamed. "Please tell me... Please tell that my baby _didn't_ die..."

~*~o~*~

Meanwhile, just outside the ER, in the hallway, Brian and Kristin were arguing. "Brian, you should call Stephanie," Kristin insisted. "Your mother needs to know what has happened to Wendy."

"No, I'm not calling my mother. It's well after midnight. There's nothing she could possibly do but stand here and worry... right here in this hallway with the two of us."

"Someone needs to call Stephanie... and Suzie. Suzie is Wendy's best friend."

"Are you out of your mind?! I am not calling anybody right now. Especially not Suzie."

As the two of them were bickering, Warren quietly slipped away. He headed toward the nurse's station. It was deserted as all the nurses were busy handling one crisis or another. No one saw as Warren stealthily reached for a stack of patient files, in search of Wendy's location.

Earlier, during Brian and Kristin's disagreement, Warren had heard the orderly and a nurse talking about the "patient" which he could only assume meant Wendy. They had said they were taking her to recover in her own hospital room. As he flipped through the files, he found Wendy's name and a moment later, he discovered that she had been taken to room 321. He dropped the files back on the nurse's desk, then headed for the nearest set of elevators. No one was taking him to see Wendy, so he'd have to take matters into his own hands. He'd find her; by himself...

~*~o~*~

The doctor did everything he could to console a very distraught Wendy. "Ms. Wilkins, you've suffered from a partial placental abruption," he explained gently. "You were bleeding heavily when you arrived here in the ER. However, we were able to discover the faintest heartbeat. At this point in time, we might be able to save your baby... but there is no possible guarantee..."

The pain medication made Wendy feel as though she were about to drift off into another dimension. She heard the doctor talking, but the words he spoke weren't really sinking in. She was incredibly sleepy. She felt drugged and somehow as though she were hovering just outside her body. All that really registered was that her baby was still alive - the tiny life that she and Warren had created had somehow made it through the tragedy.

"You need rest. We have given you some medication for the pain. The nurse will take your vitals, then we'll let you sleep. I will be back to check on you in the morning," said the doctor.

Wendy nodded, but she did not say a word. Realizing her baby was safe, at least for now, she decided to close her eyes. She needed to rest and recuperate. More than anything, she just needed the comfort of Warren. She wanted him to wrap his strong and tender arms around her. She wanted him to tell her in his deep voice that everything was going to be all right.

"Warren," she said in a barely audible whisper.

~*~o~*~

The hospital was like a maze, but finally, he located room 321. He stayed outside as he peeked into the room, seeing a nurse taking Wendy's vitals. After the nurse had left the room and walked down the hallway, Warren snuck in. He approached the bed where Wendy lay bruised and battered against the pillows. She looked as though someone had taken a baseball bat and struck her. He winced as he saw all of her injuries.

"Ohhh God, Wendy..." he said when he got a look at the numerous bandages which had been wrapped around her forehead.

How badly was she hurt? Was she going to make it? He shuddered at the thought of losing her.

"Wendy, I'm so sorry," he said as he came to her side and took her small hand into his. She wasn't moving... and she looked as though she might be barely breathing.

Was she in some sort of coma?

When she heard his voice, Wendy roused. She opened her eyes and saw Warren. She couldn't believe what she was seeing!

"I had an accident," she said, her voice little more than a whisper.

"I know," he said.

"Kristin found me. Your sister... she... she saved me."

"Yes, she called me... and I got here as fast as I could. Ohhhh my God, Wendy. I can't lose you. I can't..."

"I needed to talk to you. I needed to tell you..."

He interrupted her. "None of that matters now. I need to tell YOU something."

"Wendy ~ baby, I am sorry. I was such a complete ass. I apologize. I apologize for ALL of it. The things I said... the things I did. I swear... I didn't mean _any_ of it."

She looked at him in shock. She could barely keep her eyes open. Her eyelids felt so incredibly heavy. The medication made her feel groggy and weak.

"Warren, what... what you are saying?"

"I wanted you... and I wanted our baby. I didn't mean it. I truly didn't want you to get the abortion," he admitted. "Please, Wendy, tell me that our baby... please tell me that our baby is okay."

Wendy managed to give his hand a little squeeze. "Warren, I couldn't do it. I couldn't get the abortion. I wanted to keep our baby."

"I had a placental abruption," she explained. "There was a lot of blood. The doctor isn't sure... the doctor isn't sure if the baby is going to make it or not. We don't know... we don't really know if he is going to survive."

"He?" Warren echoed.

"Yes, Warren. I think it's a boy. Warren Carter Junior."

Having said those words, Wendy couldn't speak anymore. She was far too exhausted. She closed her eyes. She fell asleep before Warren could continue their conversation.

"Wendy, no... don't go to sleep," he pleaded. "Not yet. Not till I tell you I love you."

As tears rushed from his eyes, he kept saying the words she needed to hear, but she wasn't able to hear him. Wendy had fallen into a blessed sleep. "Honey, please... don't die on me," he said as his regretful teardrops fell on her pale and motionless hand. All night long he held her hand in his, gently kissing her fingertips, until morning light came pouring through the windows.

It was then that a nurse appeared to check on Wendy. "What are you doing here?" she demanded of Warren.

"I am not leaving," he said firmly. "I am the baby's father- Warren Carter. And I am staying until Wendy wakes up."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

Kristin Carter awakened with Brian in her bed. The night before had been awful. Brian had been drunk and distraught. In the end, the two had sought comfort in a heated and passionate embrace. Now that it was morning, how would Brian react to what had transpired between the two of them? Would he regret going home with Kristin?

"Brian," she said, gently nudging him.

He groaned in his sleep as he opened his eyes. He saw his beautiful Kristin lying in the bed beside him, totally naked. Her bright auburn hair was a tangled mess as though it were a glowing halo around her lovely head. Everything suddenly came back to him in a rush. Wendy's accident... then it's aftermath. He had ended up making love to Kristin.

He sat up abruptly, the sheet falling away from his spectacular privates. "Ohhhh my God, is my sister okay?"

"We should call the hospital," Kristin said as she sat up and put on her long, terry cloth robe. "And your mother, too."

But already the phone was ringing. Kristin rushed over to answer it. To her horror, it was Suzie.

"Warren's gone!" Suzie gasped. "I woke up this morning at the cabin... and his car wasn't in the driveway. Where could he be?"

Kristin was dumbfounded. What could she _possibly_ say?

"Uhhhh well, there was an accident last night. A terrible, horrible accident."

"Is Warren okay?!"

"Yes, he's fine... but... well, Wendy's not... She uhhhh, she had a bad car wreck."

"What?! Wendy's been HURT?"

"She's in the hospital."

"Ohhh my God!"

"I'm sorry to have to tell you this, Suzie...but I... I can't talk any longer. Brian's here... and we need to call Stephanie. She doesn't know yet."

"Alright. Okay. I'll meet you all at the hospital. I'll be there soon," Suzie said with hurried agitation.

*This can't be good,* Kristin was thinking.

She hung up the phone and turned to Brian. "Suzie's going to the hospital."

"Ohhh hell... Gimme the phone. I better call Mom."

~*~o~*~

Stephanie Wyatt was devastated when she heard the news that her youngest child, her little girl was in the hospital. She was crying on the phone when Brian told her everything he knew about the accident. "We'll meet you at the hospital, Mom - Kristin and I. Suzie's on her way, too," Brian said before hanging up the phone. Then he looked at Kristin who was wiping tears out of her crystal-blue eyes.

"I am so sorry for every rotten thing I ever said to your sister," said Kristin. "If only I knew..."

"If only you knew what?"

"Wendy's in love with Warren," Kristin stated. "And he's in love with her, too."

"God help us all," Brian grumbled under his breath.

He took Kristin into his arms, staring down into her gorgeous blue eyes. Those eyes were such a stunning combination with her red-gold hair. "Kristin, I shouldn't have let your brother bully me. I should have stood up for myself - for US. I should never have left you."

"Brian, now is not the time or the place to talk about this. We have to get to Wendy. It's best we get there before your mom or Suzie does. They have no clue what's going on... ...and that Warren is there. They have no idea that Wendy is carrying his child. I don't want Wendy or Warren to go through what we went through a year ago. I don't want another baby to die."

She choked on those last words as Brian held her. "Our baby should have lived," he said in a whisper. "Things would have been so different if..."

"We can't dwell on that now," she said as she softly caressed his cheek. "We just have to get to the hospital."

"You're right," said Brian as he agreed to get dressed.

~*~o~*~

Stephanie arrived at the hospital at the same time as Suzie, Brian, and Kristin. The initial shock occurred when she discovered that Brian and Kristin were apparently back together. The two of them were holding hands. "What's going on here?" she asked. "You need to tell me _everything_."

"How's Wendy?" Suzie asked frantically. "And can anyone tell me where Warren might be?"

"You better sit down, Suzie," Brian said solemnly.

Stephanie and Suzie held each other as they were both about to collapse. They feared the worst - that Brian was going to tell them something catastrophic had happened to Wendy. They were crying as they sat down on a wooden bench together and Brian began to speak.

"Wendy's pregnant," Brian announced.

"WHAT? Pregnant?!" Stephanie gasped. "How can that possibly be? Wendy isn't seeing ANYBODY!"

Suddenly it all came together for Suzie in vivid color. Her husband had been sneaking off in the middle of the night... and more than once she had thought he'd been having an affair. When she asked about it, he had made up one excuse after another. Never did Warren Carter tell the truth.

As she and Warren had been drifting further and further apart, he seemed to be getting closer to Wendy, whom he claimed was just his 'business associate.' He had hired Wendy to help him with his club... or so he had claimed.

"Wait a minute!" Suzie spoke up. "Are you... are you telling me that MY husband is the father of Wendy's child?"

Kristin solemnly nodded. "Yes, that's what Brian has been trying to tell you. My brother, Warren Carter is the father of your best friend, Wendy's baby."

Absorbing the shocking news, Stephanie swooned. She thought she might pass out. Anger overtook her as she regained her bearings. "I'm going kill him!" she exploded.

Looking at Suzie, Brian could see she was in state of shock. It had been a terrible blow. "Suzie, I am so sorry. Let me..."

Brian reached out to comfort her, but she pushed him aside. "All men are just the same," she said through clenched teeth as she gave Brian a furious glare. "And that means YOU, too!"

She stood up and ran out of the hospital, although Stephanie tried to stop her. As she was rushing out to her car, she ran into Cagney McCleary in the parking garage, who had been at the hospital to visit a friend.

"Suzie, what's going on?" he asked when he saw her steady rain of tears. The poor young woman looked as though she had gone through something completely tragic; as though she may have just lost her closest and dearest friend.

"My husband is a lying, cheating snake. He had SEX with my best friend!" she shouted. "And I just found out she's PREGNANT- pregnant with his child!"

"Wendy's pregnant?" Cagney gasped in a complete state of shock.

"Yes, and she's in the hospital right now. She had a car accident last night... and right after, Warren disappeared..."

"Is she going to be alright?"

"I don't know. Cagney, please. I can't stay here a moment longer. Could you take me somewhere? Please?"

"Sure, Suzie, whatever you need," Cagney said as he steadied her. "Where would you like to go?"

"I don't care... I just need to get away from here... I need to get away from here NOW!"

"Okay, we'll go to my place," Cagney said as he lead Suzie over to his vehicle.

~*~o~*~

Wendy awakened when she heard the Warren arguing with the nurse. "Look buddy- whoever you are, you have to get out of here. The doctor is coming in to examine the patient," the nurse said in annoyance.

"I am not leaving. She's been hurt... and she's carrying my baby. She needs me."

Warren was still holding Wendy's tiny hand. To let him know she had awakened, she gave his fingers a gentle squeeze. His eyes flew to hers.

"Wendy," he said, feeling relief when he became aware that she had not fallen into some sort of coma. "I need to talk to you. It's important."

"You better make it quick, lover boy," the nurse said without an ounce of sympathy. "Because as soon as the doc gets here, you're going out into the waiting room."

The nurse was checking Wendy's vitals as Warren began to speak. "Listen, Wendy... About what I said last night. I meant every word of it. I am sorry... and I want the baby. I want you."

"Ohhh Warren," Wendy said as tears filled up her amethyst eyes.

"And that's not all... You see, I made a big mistake. It's you that I love," he stated. "I love you, Wendy Wilkins."

Wendy stared at him, not saying a word. She couldn't believe what he was saying, after all they'd been through. "And I want you to marry me," he added. "Please... say yes."

*I must have been bashed on the head harder than I thought,* Wendy was thinking. *Warren just asked me to MARRY him."

"But Warren... You already have a wife," Wendy said weakly from her hospital bed.

Suddenly Wendy looked up, seeing that her mother, Brian, and Kristin had entered her hospital room. Evidently, they too had heard Warren's proposal.

"There is no way in HELL you're going to marry my daughter!" Stephanie shouted. "You have a wife- Suzie - or have you forgotten?!"

"That's just a formality..." Warren stated with a small shrug. "I will divorce Suzie and shortly after I will marry Wendy."

Brian was laughing his ass off. "That's absurd. There is no WAY my sister will marry you. Not after all the shit you've pulled."

Warren looked at Wendy as he still continued to hold her hand. Gently he raised it up to his lips, tenderly kissing her slightly bruised knuckles. "That's up to you, sweetheart. Wendy, will you marry me?" Warren asked again.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven  
**

The nurse screwed up her face in frustration. "Will all of you people get out of this patient's room at once? The doctor is coming in to examine her momentarily... and you need to GET OUT."

Weakly, from her hospital bed, Wendy scolded her mother. "Mom, I just had a terrible accident and all you can do is moan and complain about Warren."

Stephanie instantly rushed to her daughter's side. "I'm so sorry, sweetie. It's just that Warren Carter is the devil in disguise."

"Don't be so dramatic," Warren said, glaring at Stephanie. "I'm not that bad."

"Yes, you are," Brian, Kristin, and Stephanie all said at once.

"Will the devil and all of his haters please leave this room?!" exclaimed the nurse.

"Not until Wendy answers my question," Warren insisted as he returned his attention back onto Wendy. "What's it going to be, honey? Will you marry me?"

Everyone in the room held their breath, waiting for Wendy's answer. "Well, I... I..." Wendy said as she was still in a state of shock that Warren had even proposed to her. "Warren, I can't marry you... not now. Get your divorce from Suzie... _Then_ we'll talk."

"Fair enough," said Warren as he gently kissed her on the lips. He knew he was going to get what he wanted; he was sure of it. He was going to get a speedy divorce, then he'd have Wendy... AND the baby.

The doctor arrived, pushing everyone but the nurse from the room. Warren had no other choice but to go into the waiting room with Brian, Kristin, and Stephanie. Before he walked out, he said to Wendy, "See you soon. Get better."

After they were in the waiting room, Brian and Stephanie let Warren have it. "How dare you sleep with my daughter and get her pregnant when you are married to Suzie!" Stephanie exclaimed. " **Are you out of your mind**?!"

"No... for the first time in my life, I think I am in the _right_ frame of mind. I am in love with Wendy... and I don't give a damn if the whole world knows it.'

Brian was disgusted with Warren Carter and his attitude. "Kristin and I were in love, too... but you destroyed that relationship. You wouldn't let me date your sister. You said I wasn't good enough. You, Warren Carter, are in no way good enough for Wendy."

"Hell will freeze over before I allow you to marry my daughter," Stephanie said with a hateful glare.

"Wendy's of legal consenting age. It's her choice and no one else's," Warren argued back.

Suddenly, Kristin spoke up, fed up with their constant bickering. "Enough, ALL of you!" she insisted. "Wendy was hurt terribly in that wreck. She was bleeding so badly; she nearly died. She's fighting for her life... and so is the baby - MY niece or nephew. Will you all stop fighting?!"

"None of this yelling or the stress is good for Wendy... nor is it good for the baby. I should know," she said, in reference to the loss her own child which had occurred about one year ago in the exact same hospital. "All of you should agree to disagree. Do it for the sake of Wendy and the baby."

Brian wrapped his arms around Kristin, soothing her and placing a loving kiss on the top of her head. He didn't like seeing her so upset, especially when she mentioned the baby they had loved and wanted.

When he saw Brian's arms around his sister, Warren almost blew a gasket, but somehow he managed to restrain himself from becoming violent. "Wait a minute," he said to Brian, his nostrils flaring. "What is going on here? What is going on with you and MY sister?"

"Kristin and I are back together. We are a couple... and nothing you say or do will EVER break us up," Brian stated.

Warren knew right then and there what he had to do. He needed Kristin and Brian on his side, especially if he had to battle both Suzie and Stephanie. "Why don't you and I make a truce then? I will stay out of the relationship you have with Kristin, IF you stay out of the one I have with Wendy," Warren bargained.

"I just want my little sister to be happy," Warren said whether he meant it wholeheartedly or not. More than anything, Warren Carter was all about making HIMSELF happy.

Reluctantly, Brian let himself agree. "Alright," he said too his mother's dismay. "But ultimately, all of this is up to Wendy."

"I knew you'd see it my way," Warren said with a sly smile as he extended his hand out to Brian so they could shake on it.

Brian shook Warren Carter's hand, looking down at it as if it were a deadly viper. "You better treat my sister right," Warren said.

Once again, Brian gave Warren a look of disgust. "THAT has never been an issue. It's YOU who needs to treat MY sister right. If you don't, I'll..."

Kristin interrupted. "No more fighting," she insisted. "I love you both, but you're so freakin infuriating."

Stephanie was disturbed by Brian's alliance with Warren Carter. She had to insult the much despised Warren as much as possible. How dare he corrupt both of her girls - Wendy and Suzie?! She loved Suzie as if she was her own daughter!

"If you divorce Suzie, you'll never see a penny of her precious trust-fund. That's all you wanted, right? Suzie's trust-fund?!"

"I must admit... when I married Suzie, I was seeing dollar signs. I have to keep the club. I have to keep my business running."

"The club is going down... and so are you," Stephanie said with disdain. "I pray to God that Wendy doesn't marry you. I would hate to have to disown my own daughter."

"You wouldn't really do that, Mom. Would you?" Brian asked.

"I can't have Warren Carter as my son-in-law," Stephanie hissed.

"Well, sorry, sweet-cheeks," Warren said to Stephanie. "Wendy's already carrying my child; your grandchild."

Stephanie looked nauseated as she continued to glare at the man she detested. "Wendy will NEVER marry you. She's too smart to get herself entangled in your web. After all, she IS my daughter."

Warren just laughed, giving Stephanie a knowing smirk. He knew Wendy would say "yes." Their marriage was meant-to-be... and more than that, he and _Wendy_ were meant-to-be. It had to have been fate that they had fallen in love. Deep down inside, he knew Wendy was his perfect match. Together, they were One and apart they would remain incomplete.

Suddenly Warren changed the subject. "So, who wants to discuss baby names? Wendy thinks we are having a boy."

~*~o~*~

Cagney took Suzie to his place. Thankfully his mom and siblings were busy with their day, so the house was deserted. He could comfort a distraught and sobbing Suzie without an audience. He took her in his arms and held her as she cried on his shoulder.

"Ohhh Cagney, it's just not right. Brian left me for Kristin... and now Warren's leaving me for Wendy. I can't believe he slept with her. She is... She WAS my best friend," Suzie said sadly.

"I'm so sorry, Suzie," Cagney said sincerely as he didn't know what else to say.

"All I want from Warren now is a DIVORCE!" she exclaimed. "I am calling my attorney! Warren can pack up his bags and move out of our apartment at once. I never want to look at his face again!"

"I don't blame you. I wouldn't want to look at him either," Cagney agreed. He'd always thought that Suzie's husband was a louse, but she had been too blind to see it. Now Suzie was seeing just what she had married - a ruthless, power-driven man capable of cheating... and so much more.

Suddenly, Suzie remembered Wendy was at the hospital. "Cagney, please... Wendy had that accident. What if she's not alright? What if...?"

"Do you want me to give Brian a call?" Cagney offered.

"Yes, please... thank you, Cagney. You're so good to me. Thank you for being here right now. Thank you for listening."

Cagney hugged Suzie tight, feeling her luscious curves against his virile body. He was madly in love with this woman... but she never noticed. All she had ever cared about was Warren Carter, her faithless husband. To Suzie, Cagney had been only a dear and reliable friend. She never saw how he stared into her eyes with complete adoration. If only...

"Okay, I will call the hospital and ask if Brian is there," Cagney promised. "You just sit tight."

He reluctantly let the beautiful Suzie go as he tenderly brushed away her tears with soft, comforting fingertips. "I am gonna get you through this," he promised.

"After you talk to Brian, I'm calling my attorney. I don't want to have to be married to Warren Carter one day longer than I absolutely have to," stated Suzie.

~*~o~*~

The doctor was pleased that Wendy was doing so much better in the light of day. Wendy didn't seem to care at all about her own condition. Her concern was for the baby.

"Doctor, is my baby going to be alright?" Wendy asked with worry.

"The little one's heartbeat is much stronger this morning. The bleeding has stopped. You're going to need a lot of rest and care, Ms. Wilkins, but in my opinion, your baby has a great chance of surviving this crisis."

Wendy sighed with relief, placing her right hand on her slightly growing baby-bump. Her left hand had been set in a cast the night before, so that the fractured bones could begin to heal. "So the baby and I are going to be alright?" Wendy asked hopefully.

"Yes, dear, as long as you continue to rest and take good care of yourself," the doctor said gently. "That means that your 'guests' need to make sure you avoid any and all stress. I am going out to the waiting room now to warn them of that."

"Thank you, doctor," Wendy said. "And thank you from the bottom of my heart... for saving my baby. This child means so much to me."

"Your baby must be one tough little cookie... a fighter, after what you went through..."

"I think my little boy is going to be just like his daddy," Wendy said with a brilliant smile. "Can you send Warren in now? I need to see him please."

"I can send him in... but not till after I give him and the others a stern talking-to. Your recovery and the life of your unborn child depends upon extensive rest and complete peace and quiet."

~*~o~*~

The doctor walked into the waiting room a few minutes later. "How's Wendy?" everyone asked at once.

"She's resting comfortably. She has a concussion, many bruises and broken bones. She suffered from a placental abruption and almost lost the baby..."

"The baby's okay?" Warren asked urgently.

The doctor assured Warren that he had strong hopes for the unborn child. Kristin and Warren hugged each other in relief. "When can we see her?" Stephanie asked eagerly.

"She's asking to see you," the doctor said to Warren.

"WHAT?!" Stephanie said as she gave Warren a death-stare. "I am her MOTHER!"

Warren smiled triumphantly. "Sorry, Steph. It's me she wants to see."

The doctor frowned when it looked as though Stephanie was about to murder the father of her daughter's unborn child. "Listen to me carefully," he said. "No one... and I mean NO ONE is to upset her. Her life and the baby's depends upon it. If there is any more fighting, I am calling security... and whoever is responsible is being thrown out of the hospital."

With those words, the doctor left the waiting room. "I am going in to see Wendy," Warren said, rubbing it in everyone's nose. "She wants to see ME, the man she loves."

"You make me absolutely sick," Stephanie said under her breath as he walked away.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight  
**

After Warren walked out, Stephanie began questioning Brian. "You knew about this affair?"

"Yeah, I did. It's been going on for a little over a year."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Stephanie demanded.

"I had enough problems of my own; I couldn't concentrate on or worry about Wendy's."

"You knew, too?" Stephanie asked Kristin.

Kristin nodded.

"I can't see how EVERYONE knew, but me and poor Suzie - the two of us were left in the dark!"

"Mom, you're just going to have to stay out of this. Let Wendy make her own decisions."

"But I can't let my baby girl marry Satan!" Stephanie lamented.

"I know my brother is... well, my brother... but he loves Wendy. He really does," Kristin said in Warren's defense. "He loves Wendy just as much as I love Brian."

Brian stared lovingly into Kristin's gorgeous blue eyes. He kissed her - right in front of his mother. "In case you're wondering, Mom. Kristin and I are back together."

"I gathered that already. I am happy for you two."

"Really?" Kristin said in surprise.

"I never hated you, Kristin. I just hate your loathsome brother. I am afraid I can never approve of his union with my Wendy... not ever."

"Mom..." Brian started to argue.

"And I can't believe you made a pact with Warren Carter," Stephanie said to her son. "This is Wendy we are talking about- your baby sister."

"I know, and I think she deserves the chance to be happy... truly, blissfully happy. Lord knows I was filled with remorse when Kristin and I were apart. Obviously, Warren Carter makes Wendy happy."

"He's going to hurt her... just like he did Suzie," Stephanie said sadly. "I can't protect my girls anymore... and it's breaking my heart.'

Brian hugged his mother in an attempt to console her. "Mom, why don't you go home awhile? We'll call you if anything changes with Wendy. You heard what the doctor said. She needs to rest..."

"Are you saying I can do nothing but cause her stress?"

"I am not saying that at all. Just give her a little time; give her and Warren a little time, to work everything out."

"Alright, I am going. I'm going to look for Suzie. She shouldn't be alone right now," Stephanie agreed.

~*~o~*~

Not long after Stephanie's departure, Brian was surprised when he was alerted that he had a phone call from Cagney McCleary. "I better get that," he said. He gave Kristin a long, tender kiss, then headed toward the nurse's station to take the call.

"Brian," Cagney said on the phone. "I am here with Suzie. She's worried about Wendy. How is she doing?"

"Wendy's going to be okay," Brian stated. "She just needs to rest and recover. How's Suzie?"

"She's having a hard time right now," Cagney replied. "She's gone through a terrible shock."

"I know... and I am sorry."

"Brian, Suzie and I hope Wendy makes a full recovery," Cagney said before ending the call.

"Did you hear?" Cagney asked after he hung up the receiver. "Wendy's going to be fine."

"And the baby?"

"I forgot to ask," Cagney answered regretfully.

"Give me the phone," Suzie said. "I need to place a call to my attorney. I want him to start the divorce proceedings immediately."

"Yes, that would be best," Cagney agreed as he handed her the telephone.

~*~o~*~

Warren entered Wendy's hospital room not long after the doctor and nurse had departed. She was resting comfortably against the thick pillows. She was looking so beautiful despite all the purple bruises upon her face.

"How are you feeling?" Warren asked.

She opened her eyes, gazing into his deep ebony eyes- those eyes she loved like nothing else. "The doctor said the baby is alright."

"Yes, but how are YOU doing?"

"I want to go home, Warren. Please take me home," she pleaded. She gave him THAT look and he melted. For a second, he was almost ready to break her out of the hospital.

"You can't go home now. You need to be under a doctor's care."

"But I want to go home with you."

"I am not leaving you. I'm staying right here. I won't let them throw me out again," he promised.

To her surprise, he crawled into bed with her and held her. She sighed in complete bliss as he bound his strong arms around her. "Warren Carter, I will never understand you. Not ever," she said quietly. "Is it true? All the things you said... are they _really_ true?"

"Yes, I love you. Only you. And I want you... and the baby; our baby."

"Ohhh Warren. I love you, too. So much," she said as tears gathered in her eyelashes. "It feels good, saying that to you. I no longer have to be silent about it anymore..."

"I am sorry I hurt you, Wendy. So sorry. Do you believe me?"

Wendy only hesitated a second, then she nodded. Despite those feelings, something was nagging at her deep inside. It seemed too good to be true - Warren saying he loved her and asking her to marry him. It didn't seem real, although in her heart that had always been her greatest and her most happiest dream (Warren loving her and wanting to be married to her).

He caressed her tenderly as he held her close against his muscular chest. "There's just one more thing," he said as his voice broke. "I need to know, do you forgive me? CAN you forgive me for all the awful things I've said and done?" 


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

Wendy didn't say anything for several moments. She was trying to come up with the words to explain her feelings of hurt and betrayal. "When I came to you and told you I was pregnant, you were terribly cruel," she stated. "What you said that day, it nearly destroyed me. I almost aborted our child, but something stopped me. Something told me I was making a terrible mistake; that you had made a mistake."

"I did make a mistake. I loved you, Wendy... I guess I always have... and I always will. I am sorry I hurt you and I turned you away. I realize now what a jerk I was and that I can't live without you. I want you... and I want our child. Please believe me when I say I am truly sorry and I am going to make it up to you," Warren spoke. "As soon as you get out of the hospital, I am going to take care of you and our baby. We can have a life together. We'll be happy."

"But what about Suzie?"

"What about her? I am going to divorce her," Warren stated. "Just as soon as I can."

"Why don't you go talk to your attorney... and make all of the arrangements? I want to go home with you as soon as possible. I hate this hospital."

"Wendy, you still haven't answered my question. Can you... _will_ you forgive me?"

"I love you... so much... and I want to forgive you; I do... but I am afraid. I don't ever want to hurt that way again; like I was hurting when we were apart."

"I was hurting too, honey. I missed you so much..."

Tenderly, Warren kissed her lips. His touch soothed her as she lay against the pillows of her hospital bed. "I think you need to get some rest. I will be back soon... after I talk to my attorney and make those arrangements," he promised.

"Okay," said Wendy as she truly was exhausted and in need of a long, healing rest.

"I love you," Warren reminded before he left her hospital room.

~*~o~*~

Warren arrived at the office of his attorney, Mr. Henley. "I want a divorce from my wife, Suzie," Warren stated. "And I want it as soon as possible."

Mr. Henley looked up from the stack of paperwork on his desk. "I have already heard from your wife," said the attorney. "And she wants to divorce you as well."

"So, you'll get the documents arranged?"

"Of course," said Mr. Henley. "But there is one thing..."

"What is it?"

"Without the money from your wife's trust fund, you won't have full ownership of the club. You will only retain 1/4 of the club's ownership. The other two benefactors will have control over the majority of the club's assets."

"I was afraid of that," Warren said with a frown. "I will just have to make do."

"Your wife says she wants your belongings removed from your apartment by tonight."

"You'll just have to tell my wife that won't be possible," Warren said angrily. "I need the apartment. She'll have to make other arrangements."

"So you want it to state in the divorce papers that you wish to reside in the apartment?"

"That is correct."

"Alright. If there is nothing else, I will get the papers ready and send them over to your wife as soon as possible."

"Thank you, Mr. Henley," Warren said before he departed.

~*~o~*~

After his visit with Mr. Henley, Warren arrived at his office at the club. He approached his safe and hurriedly withdrew all of his funds. It would be enough to get by and pay the bills for a couple of months, but he knew he had no other choice but to swiftly find a job. He had to support Wendy and the coming baby somehow. He hated to say goodbye to the club as it had been dear to his heart and the only source of his livelihood. He had put so much into the business and the profit had been everything he had ever dreamed of having. Wealth and power had always been his greatest desire... but now it would be Wendy and their child. Saying goodbye to the club would crush him, but losing Wendy and their child wasn't an option.

"Goodbye to Suzie and her hefty trust fund," said Warren as he had a drink. "And goodbye to the club. Sayanora."

As he was sipping down his potent alcoholic beverage, Ringo walked in. "I heard that you're no longer the sole owner of the club," Ringo said.

"That's right. I guess a fourth of it belongs to you ... and the rest belongs to that asshole Martin Tourner. I hate that pig-nosed jerk!"

"Well, between us, you and I own HALF of the club. We'll just have to find a way to buy out the part that Tourner owns."

"I was working on that, but now that I am divorcing Suzie, I can't..."

"You're getting a divorce?" Ringo asked in surprise.

"Yes, so I can marry Wendy."

Ringo gave Warren a huge grin. "I knew it!" he said joyously. "You LOVE her!"

"I do... and we're having a baby," Warren stated. "Wendy is in the hospital. She had a car wreck."

"Will she be okay?" Ringo asked with concern.

"Yeah, she's tough... She's going to be okay."

"Well, I hope I'll be invited to the wedding."

"Of course. You're going to be the best man," Warren said, giving Ringo, his one and only friend, a slap on the back.

"What are you going to do, now that Tourner has ownership of the club?"

"Find a job, I guess. I can't stay around here ... with him running the place. We hate each other," Warren said. "The question is, what are _you_ going to do?"

"I hear they are hiring down at the construction site on the south side of Henderson."

Warren made a face of disgust. "I hate manual labor," he said as he poured himself another drink and handed one to his buddy Ringo. "But I guess I will do whatever I have to..."

"Sure you will, because you have Wendy to think about... and a baby on the way."

Warren actually smiled over his glass of whiskey when he heard Ringo's words. "Speaking of Wendy and the baby, I have to make arrangements... so she can come home. She's not too fond of the hospital."

"I bet not," Ringo said as he knew Wendy well. She was classy and she liked fancy things. She always wore furs, jewelry, and designer clothes. He knew Warren better find a damn good job so that Wendy would have the lifestyle she was accustomed to, including all the luxuries and finery a woman of wealth seemed to appreciate.

"You and I better vacate this place ASAP. Tourner and his cronies will be overrunning the club in a matter of hours. They are going to make a mockery of this establishment... I can guarantee it."

"Yeah, the club will never be the same," said Ringo as he and Warren finished their drinks and prepared to leave. "If I hear of any jobs, I will give you a call. Give Wendy my best."

"I will," promised Warren.

~*~o~*~

Before returning to the hospital and Wendy's side, Warren decided to pay a visit to his wife. He found her at her Aunt Jo's house, surrounded by Stephanie, Jo, and Cagney McCleary, who were all trying to comfort her. When he walked in, he said, "I just saw Mr. Henley earlier today. I want our marriage to be done and over with as soon as possible."

"Wow, you have a lot of nerve coming here, Warren Carter, upsetting Suzie any further, you cheating, lying, no-good snake," Stephanie said in a hiss. "Why don't you slither away under the nearest rock? No one wants to look at your disgusting face!"

"Nice to see you too, Stephanie, mother-in-law to be," he said in a sickening sweet voice.

"Don't make me throw up," Stephanie said hatefully. "It will be over my dead body that you marry Wendy!"

"Will you please just quit fighting?!" Suzie suddenly screamed. "My God! I have been through enough. Stop that incessant arguing!"

Cagney wrapped an arm around Suzie when he saw that she was getting upset. "Suzie needs her rest," he spoke up. "This has all been a great shock to her."

"Ohhh aren't you the knight in shining armor, McCleary, coming to my wife's defense in the moment of her greatest need," Warren mocked.

"At least he's not a lying, slithering snake," Stephanie said under her breath.

"Why are you here, Warren?" Suzie's Aunt Jo demanded.

"I am here to talk to Suzie, not any of the rest of you," Warren said.

Despite his words, no one left the room. They all still stood in support of Suzie, who had been so distraught she had been crying most of the day, hurt because her husband had cheated on her while wracked with horror that he had impregnated her best friend.

"I need to speak to you about Wendy," Warren said. "We'd like to keep the apartment. You can have the checking account... all of our joint funds..."

"All you wanted was my trust fund, Warren Carter. You never wanted me. You said you loved me... and all the while, you were screwing my best friend behind my back."

"It wasn't exactly behind your back. You knew I was sneaking out."

Suzie slapped him hard across the face as soon as he spoke those cruel words. He was the most infuriating man. "You're a total asshole," she said, glaring at him. "Okay, take the apartment. I will send someone over to get my things."

"Alright. Have them out by tomorrow afternoon... because Wendy's moving in with me. I need to take care of her... and our baby."

"I don't know what I ever saw in you..." she said venomously. "What hurts the most is that Wendy betrayed me. We were **best** friends, like sisters, but you destroyed it ALL. You just had to get her into bed. You just HAD to get her pregnant."

"I wanted a baby. I asked you I don't know how many times, but you always said no."

"Well, thank God I said no!" she screamed at him. "The last thing we need now is a child!"

"Remember what I said, I want your things out of the apartment by tomorrow afternoon," Warren said brusquely his own anger roused as Suzie and the others in the room continued to antagonize him.

"Don't let the door hit you on the ASS on the way out!" Stephanie bellowed as Warren was leaving.

"Can you believe the audacity of that sleazy jerk?" Stephanie gasped the minute that Warren had left Jo's.

"I always knew he was bad news," Jo said sadly.

She hugged her niece as fresh tears entered Suzie's eyes. "I want to move on," Suzie said. "I want to forget that Warren Carter ever existed."

"Thank goodness you're getting a speedy divorce," said Jo. "And he won't be getting a penny of your trust fund."

"That must make him as mad as hell," Stephanie stated.

"What will Warren Carter do, without his wealth and power?" Cagney spoke up. "He doesn't have much left now, does he?"

"He has Wendy, my best and dearest friend... or at least I thought she was... " Suzie said regretfully. "... but for the past who knows how long, she was doing the nasty with MY husband."

"My poor daughter... stuck in that viper's nest... and soon to be giving birth to his child," Stephanie lamented.

~*~o~*~

Wendy woke up and had a bite to eat. She was feeling suddenly energetic. Gingerly, she stood up on her feet, holding on to the edge of her hospital bed. She almost jumped 2 feet into the air when she heard a familiar voice scolding her. "Hey, what are you doing out of bed?" Brian asked in concern.

"Brian," said Wendy as she turned to look at her brother. "I am feeling so much better ... and I want to go home."

"You almost died last night!" Brian said as he wrapped an arm around her to steady her. "You have no business getting out of bed... and if Warren was here, he'd agree with me."

"Warren's taking me home," Wendy said as her brother fussed over her and made her lay back down in the bed.

Warren came in, carrying a bright red rose in which he handed to Wendy. He had caught the tail-end of Wendy and Brian's conversation. "Your brother's right, sweetheart," he said. "For once in our lives, he and I agree on something. You better not get out of that bed. Not until tomorrow anyway, when I ask the doctor to release you."

"What?" Brian gasped. "So soon?"

"Yeah, I am taking Wendy home with me, to my apartment, which is going to be _our_ apartment... and I am going to take care of her and our baby."

"If anything happens to my sister..."

"Nothing will, because I am going to take care of her. I have taken care of all of the arrangements. Wendy's going home with me -tomorrow."

"What's this I hear about Wendy going home?" Kristin asked as she too entered the room, smiling softly when she saw the rose that Warren had brought to cheer up Wendy.

"Warren's taking me home tomorrow," Wendy said happily, smiling brightly at Kristin despite all her bruises.

"And I am happy to say that my divorce is underway as I speak. Suzie's in complete agreeance. She's removing all of her belongings from _our_ apartment."

Wendy couldn't have been more pleased. She was going home with Warren, the man she loved! He was going to take care of her and their little one. She only had to stay in the dreaded hospital one more night!

Brian tenderly kissed his sister's cheek. "Kristin and I are leaving now. Get some rest," he said to her lovingly.

"You and Kristin; you're back together?" Wendy asked, stating the obvious.

Brian nodded. Wendy let out a little squeal of sheer happiness. "This has turned out to be one of the best days EVER," she said as she inhaled the sweet scent of the rose that Warren had given her.

"Thank you for saving my life, Sis," Wendy said as she gave Kristin a hug.

"You're welcome. And I am sorry for all the awful things I said to you before... well, when I didn't know that my brother was madly in love with you."

Wendy scoffed. "I forgive you."

A few minutes later, after all their goodbyes, Kristin and Brian had left, leaving Wendy and Warren totally alone. "Come here," she said, as she pulled him down for a kiss. "I missed you. Where were you all day? I nearly went crazy here, in this boring hospital bed. The food here sucks, you know. I want something Italian."

Warren laughed. "Now that's the Wendy I know and love. You must be feeling better."

"Much, much better. Take me home; right away!"

"Tomorrow, my love. Tomorrow I will take you home to _our_ apartment. It's not a palace, but together, we can try to make it into a happy home," Warren promised, giving her a grin.


	10. Chapter 10

**_Chapter Ten_**

 **As promised, Warren made sure that Wendy was released from the hospital the very next day. The doctor wasn't too keen on it, considering his patient had nearly miscarried and had significant injuries, but Warren promised to care for her every single second until she was well. "I won't let her lift a finger," Warren promised the doctor. "I will be with her night and day, taking care of her and our baby."**

 **Warren Carter was quite persuasive, so the doctor found himself unable to say 'no.' He signed Wendy's release papers and she was free to go. She had turned out to be a difficult patient, constantly complaining and trying to get up out of bed despite all of the warnings from the hospital staff. The nurses seemed relieved when they helped her into a wheelchair and pushed her toward the exit, so she could leave with Warren in his car.**

 **Warren's car was his pride and joy, next to the club. It had cost him thousands. He was the owner of a BMW MI, one of the rarest BMW's on the planet. It was one of the most sought-after vehicles. No one in Henderson or any of the other nearby towns owned such a vehicle. Warren knew his car would bring in a lot of cash, if he should ever decide to sell it. He didn't want to part with it, but he would. If it meant supporting Wendy and their coming child, he would make the sacrifice.**

 **On their drive back to the apartment Warren had shared with Suzie, he was silent as if deep in thought. Wendy didn't know what he had on his mind. "Warren, are you having regrets?" she asked quietly. "About... about us?"**

 **"No," he said as he continued to drive. "I was just thinking about our future."**

 **Wendy smiled. She couldn't help but beam with happiness, because it seemed she was getting everything she had always wanted. She was going home with Warren Carter, the man she loved ... AND she was carrying his child!**

 **"Warren, you seem ... well, a little worried."**

 **"I don't want to upset you, honey... but while you were in the hospital, a lot happened..."**

 **"You and Suzie's impending divorce?"**

 **"There's a lot more going on besides the divorce."**

 **"You can tell me," she urged. "I need to know."**

 **"The club - I don't own it anymore. I only own 1/4 of it. I have to make other financial arrangements. Money's going to be tight for us for awhile, until I can find a job. I might have to... " His voice trailed off as he thought of his precious car.**

 **"Warren, you wouldn't think of selling this, would you?!" Wendy exclaimed, referring to the car. She knew how much it meant to Warren. He'd worked so hard for it and he had spent thousands! She had a fondness for the car as well. Wendy was fond of all the finer things.**

 **"Wendy, I'll do what I have to do," he said. "I don't want you to worry."**

 **"I don't want you to give up everything. You've already lost the club," Wendy said sadly.**

 **"Ringo's looking for work, too. Something will come up. In the meantime, I'm going to get you settled in. I'll take care of you- you and our baby," Warren promised. "Everything is going to work out... just like it's supposed to."**

 **"I could ask my mother for money. Maybe-."**

 **"NO WAY!" Warren exclaimed. "I would sell the clothes off my back before I asked that witch..."**

 **"Okay, you're right. That was a bad idea. It's just that I am worried too, Warren. What if we can't provide for our baby?"**

 **"I promise that you, me, and the baby are going to be fine. You just need to get home and into bed. You need some rest."**

 **"I like the thought of that," she said as her smile returned. "You and me in a bed, cuddling..."**

 **"I got everything ready for you, Wendy. You're going to love it."**

 **It was in that moment when she saw a rare smile overtake Warren Carter's face. He didn't smile much, but he was happy when he was with her. He was worried about their future and how they'd make ends meet, but just having her close and in his presence had lifted his spirits.**

 **"I missed you so much," he said as he gazed over at her. "I am glad we are back together again."**

 **"Me, too. My heart was broken without you."**

 **"No more tears or broken hearts. We are a couple now; soon to be married. Just as soon as I get a divorce from Suzie, you can be Mrs. Warren Carter."**

 **That was a dream come true for Wendy- to be Mrs. Warren Carter. That's all she had ever wanted, from the moment she had fallen head over heals in love with him. It didn't seem real though and Wendy was afraid. She was terrified that something was going to ruin it. She wasn't ready to believe it was entirely real yet. What if Warren suddenly changed his mind?! What if she lost the baby?! What if...?!**

 **Seeing the despondent look on her face, Warren asked, "What is it? What's wrong?"**

 **"I'm just tired, Warren. I can't wait to go home and crawl into bed."**

 **Warren knew she was lying. The haunted look in her deep amethyst eyes gave away all of her fears. He'd just have to prove to her that he was a changed man. Once he got her home, he would pamper her. He would reassure her of his love and devotion. Now his life would be all about Wendy and their coming baby. Everything else would have to wait, because he for once in his life, Warren Carter had all of his priorities straight.**

 **~*~o~*~**

 **Warren insisted on carrying Wendy inside. She rested in his arms on the elevator, pressing her cheek against his chest to take in the sound of his steady heartbeat. "I can walk, Warren. I am not that fragile."**

 **"The doctor said you and the baby need to rest," Warren said as the elevator came to it's stop on the seventh floor. Warren stepped off, carrying his precious burden in his muscular arms. He only had to take a few more steps until they reached his apartment he had shared with Suzie.**

 **"This is your home now. All of Suzie's belongings have been packed up and sent to her Aunt Jo's," Warren said as he carefully set Wendy on her feet and unlocked the door.**

 **"It looks so different," Wendy said as they stepped inside. Warren had redecorated, giving the apartment his own special touch. He'd used a lot of his furniture from the club in which Wendy found very pleasing. It really did seem like their place.**

 **"I knew you'd love it," he said when he saw her reaction.**

 **"I think we've done it on almost every single piece of furniture there is..." she said with a little giggle.**

 **Warren shook his head. "There's always the kitchen counter top. It's new and exciting."**

 **"You would say that."**

 **He could only smirk. "Speaking of that, you need to see the bedroom."**

 **He took her hand and eagerly drug her off toward the single bedroom. It was the perfect size. Wendy gasped, seeing the bed. It was covered in a soft, fuzzy purple bedspread she recognized from Warren's pull-out bed from the club. "Warren, I love it!" she exclaimed.**

 **Next to the bed was a cradle. And inside the cradle was a little brown teddy bear. When she saw it, Wendy wept.**

 **She picked up the bear as a sob tore from her throat. "Ohhh Warren, I almost - almost lost our baby."**

 **Warren pulled her into his embrace to comfort her. "But by some miracle, the baby survived and so did you. And because of what happened, I realized I had made an awful mistake. Wendy, you and I are meant to be together... and this baby, the child that you carry, he or she was meant to be born."**

 **"He," Wendy corrected. "We are having a boy,"**

 **"If you say so," he said as a tiny smile played upon his lips. "But if our child turns out to be a girl, you're going to be so disappointed."**

 **"It won't. It's a boy. Warren Carter Junior," Wendy said as she lay down on the bed, holding the cuddly bear.**

 **Warren chuckled, sitting down on the edge of the bed next to her, gazing into her eyes. He couldn't believe she was here, in his apartment with him and they were about to start their lives together.**

 **"Warren," she said quietly. "There's something I have to ask you... something I just HAVE to know."**

 **"What is it, honey?" he asked as he lightly brushed some stray tendrils of dark hair away from her bruised face.**

 **"What happened between you and Suzie the other night, at her Aunt Jo's cabin? You didn't... you didn't have sex with her, did you?" Wendy questioned cautiously.**

 **Warren tensed and let out a long, pent-up sigh. She could tell by his expression that his answer wasn't going to be good. "Wendy, I- I thought we were over. I thought I had lost you..."**

 **"So you... slept with Suzie?" Wendy asked, dreading his reply.**

 **"I did," he responded. "But it meant nothing. She wasn't... you."**

 **Seeing the look of intense pain that settled in Wendy's eyes, Warren wondered if he should have lied. Wendy was supposed to be resting and relaxing. He shouldn't have upset her, not in her fragile state. He knew she had to be devastated by the thought of him having sex with Suzie. It made him sick to his stomach as he thought of that last intimate act he had shared with his soon to be ex-wife.**

 **"I'm sorry, Wendy. I shouldn't have..."**

 **"I was trying to get there... to stop you."**

 **"I know, baby. You tried... and that's why you had that terrible accident. That's why you almost died. That was MY fault. That's on me... and sleeping with Suzie that night, that's on me, too. I have so much to make up to you. I know I don't deserve it, but I hope you can forgive me. When you were in the hospital, I asked you to forgive me, and you said you would try. Please, Wendy, I need you to try."**

 **Wendy was exhausted. It had been such a long day and her emotions were crazy and out of whack. She hugged the teddy bear against her chest as she stared at Warren, her eyes glassy with unshed tears. "I need to sleep now. We'll talk later," she said softly.**

 **Warren didn't argue. She needed to rest and heal, physically and emotionally. "I'll let you rest then... and go make us something to eat."**

 **He lightly kissed her forehead, then carefully stood to dim the lights. Wendy let out a little sigh as she was drifting off to sleep on the soft coverlet where she had made love to Warren countless times. Their child had likely been conceived on that coverlet. It smelled of Warren and it was comforting. She fell asleep feeling soothed.**

 **Warren stood in the doorway, watching her for a moment. Everything changed in his life drastically when he fell in love with Wendy. Everyone seemed to be against them and their love, but he vowed no one would tear them apart again... EVER. They belonged together and they were going to make a life together. All he wanted now was to make Wendy happy.**

 **He entered the kitchen and began searching through the cupboards. He'd never made a meal in his life and all of the sudden, he had to come up with something fulfilling and nurturing for Wendy. He grimaced as he had no idea what he'd cook or even HOW to prepare it. He reached for the nearby telephone and called his sister. "How do you make a can of soup?"**

 **Hearing his question, Kristin laughed her ass off. "Seriously, Warren, you don't know how to make soup?'**

 **"I know how to run a club, not how to make soup!"**

 **"Just follow the directions on the can. You'll figure it out," Kristin said, promptly ending the call.**

 **After she hung up the phone, Brian asked, "Who was that? Warren?"**

 **"Yeah," she said, still snickering. "He asked me how to cook a can of soup."**

 **"Seriously?"**

 **"He's brilliant with the IQ of a genius but he can't prepare a can of soup. Go figure."**

 **"He and Wendy are in a hell of a lot of trouble then, because my sister has never set foot in a kitchen. At Mom's, the servants do all the cooking. She doesn't even know how to run the toaster."**

 **"Are you telling me you can't cook soup, Brian?"**

 **"I have other talents," Brian said as he grabbed Kristin in his arms and carried her off toward the bedroom. They hadn't been able to keep their hands off each other ever since the moment they'd renewed their relationship.**

 **He was nibbling on her neck as he set her down on the bed. "Do you still love me, even though I can't cook soup?" he asked his beautiful Kristin.**

 **"I can do the cooking," she replied. "And I'll always love you. Always."**

 **"Good, because I was hoping I could move in."**

 **"I thought you already had," she said as she pulled him down on top of her.**


End file.
